Automobiles and various other vehicles include braking systems for reducing vehicle speed or bringing the vehicle to a stop. Such braking systems generally include a controller that regulates the delivery of braking pressure to braking calipers on one or both axles of the vehicle to produce braking torque for the vehicle. For example, in a regenerative braking system, hydraulic or other braking pressure is generally provided for both a non-regenerative braking axle and a regenerative braking axle. Many hybrid electric vehicles provide regenerative braking up to a fixed value that is deemed to be a maximum regenerative braking torque for the vehicle. However, the true maximum regenerative braking torque for the vehicle may vary at different times and/or under different conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling regenerative braking for a vehicle using a dynamic maximum regenerative braking torque calculation. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for controlling regenerative braking for a vehicle using a dynamic maximum regenerative braking torque calculation.